The Unspoken Legacy
by selrah
Summary: There have been a lot of things not told to Naruto. This is a story of the things hidden to Naruto, and how he deals with everything in his life. HinataxNarutoxSakura in later chapters


I do not own "Naruto", I am merely writing my own take on the story.

The Unspoken Legacy

Chapter 1-The Attack of Kyuubi

By Selrah

He wasn't sure if it was the bitter October wind or the inhuman roar of Kyuubi. It didn't really matter which it was, but it was causing a chill down his spine. His village was in dire need of a miracle, and he was running out of time.

The contractions were getting closer together and the pain that much greater. Only an hour into labor and it seemed as if the child was in a hurry to be born. She knew her husband was out fighting a great evil, and the lives of everyone in the village were in his hands. All she could think at the time was that she wanted her husband to be with her.

**'What a pathetic village, none of them are a challenge to my strength.' ** The Kyuubi thought to himself as he laid waste to the puny little ninjas under him. His nine tails thrashed about, destroying anything, they touched. Just his presence alone caused even the most hardened ninja to want to flee in terror. **'Where is that vile man that summoned me, I will give him a lesson in pain.'**

_"Ah yes excellent work Kyuubi, soon the Yondaime will have to seal you and bring you that much closer to me."_ The masked ninja whispered as he watched Kyuubi from atop one of the statues in the valley._ "I wonder whose child he will choose to carry the burden of Kyuubi."_ He said before breaking out in laughter.

The contractions were getting quicker and closer together. It wouldn't be much longer till the child would be born. She was pushing as hard as she could with her diminishing strength. With one last push, she screams with all her might.

Kyuubi was getting closer, much closer, to the village than the Yondaime Hokage wanted. Nothing his troops did worked against the gigantic fox demon. His own abilities did little to slow the demon. He was running out of options, and his people were dying all around him. He knew that there was only one thing left that he could do to stop the demon. Bringing his hands up to form a single seal, he creates a shadow clone, and sends him off to the hospital in village, to get his soon to be born child. At the hospital, a lone chuunin was keeping watch over the maternity ward. He wanted to be out helping to fight the demon but the Hokage had asked him to keep watch over his wife. Then without warning, he saw what looked like the Yondaime Hokage rushing right past him with a grim look on his face.

Lying in the hospital bed with her child in her arms she saw her husband burst threw the doors with anguish evident on his face. She knew immediately what he was here to do, and with a tears running down her face she hands the child to her husband. Looking at the little boy in his hands a tear falls down the clones face. _"So this is Naruto?" he asks smiling at the boy._ With a small smirk on her face, she softly whispers.

_"Yeah, and I know that Jaraiya is going to gloat."_

_Seeing what he guesses is__ a clone of his apprentice running with a child to the __battlefield, the Toad Sage Jiraiya__rushes toward the clone. Reaching the clone, he looks down at the blond haired boy and asks, "Did you guys go through with naming him Naruto?" _

_"Yeah" _the clone says handing him to Jaraiya_."I need to dispel __myself;__ he's going to need all the chakara he can to do __'__that__' jitsu." _Jaraiya frowns looking at the clone as it dispels it's self_. "I hope t__hat__ works, because this is the worst thing to happen to the village." _Jaraiya says before heading off to see his apprentice for the last time.

_'I really hope that this works.'_ The Yondaime thought after receiving what the clone learned before it dispelled it's self. Looking back toward the village, he sees Jaraiya jumping through the trees toward him. Then without warning, the Kyuubi launches a compact ball of chakara toward the village. The Yondaime Hokage could only watch in horror as the attack blows right threw the walls of the village and right into the hospital.

**End of Chapter 1**

_Author Notes-_

_That's__ it for the first chapter of my very first fan fiction that I have ever written. I noticed that many fan fictions __don't__ get into to much detail about __K__yuubi's__ attack and I plan on making my story have a lot more detail in just about every aspect of the story. __In addition,__ the chapters will get progressively longer as I __get__ more accustomed to writing/typing __a story of this caliber. Also please don't hesitate to inform me of any spelling or grammar errors except for the contractions __" 's__ ." I like using contractions and will use them liberally. _

_Oh before I go a few more things. After this chapter there will be harsh violence, cursing, and a lot of other things that will make this story earn __it's__ "M" rating. There will also be a "lemon", two, or ten. __However,__ they will be tasteful__ and the story will not revolve around the lemons. __In addition,__ I will update at least once a week but more likely about every other day. _


End file.
